El mensaje
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: N tiene su nueva vida junto con Touko, sera padre en poco tiempo pero las noticias de que su padre se suicido en prision le acaban de llegar, como lo tomara el?, debe importarle?


El mensaje

Era el día del padre y N solo estaba sentado en el techo mirando el cielo y ¿Por qué? porque recibió la noticia de que su padre se quito la vida en prisión, Cuando se entero estaba en shock, sinceramente no sabia que sentir puede que le haya arruinado la vida y lo haya manipulado pero era su padre y después de todo un hijo siempre quiere a su padre a pesar de todo.

El chico iba a ser papá en al menos 4 meses y no sabia como podría serlo ¿Qué tal si era como su padre? o peor ¿Qué tal si era peor que el y lastimaba Touko y a su hijo o hija? Después de llevarse la mano a la cara lo noto, estaba llorando, llorando por un desgraciado que solo lo hizo su marioneta, solo lo engaño, lo maltrato y lo manipulo a su antojo así que ¿Por qué llorar por el?, era una pregunta que no se podía responder.

"N"- lo llamo su esposa subiendo al techo

"Touko ya sabes que no debes esforzarte mucho durante el embarazo en fin ¿te sientes bien?, ¿Qué necesitas?"- le pregunto tiernamente

"N esto no se trata de mi, lo que quiero saber es que si ¿tu estas bien?"- le pregunto poniendo la mano en su hombro

"s-si, estoy bien solo que estoy algo confundido es todo"- respondió el de ojos grises bajando la mirada

"si necesitas hablar aquí estoy yo, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa"- le dijo ella dándole un abrazo que el le correspondió

"lo se pero no quiero preocuparte"-

"sabes que me preocupa mas que te quedes callado"- le dijo ella suavemente

"lo que pasa es que por alguna razón lo de mi padre me esta afectando y no se ni porque, tu sabes bien que el era un monstruo y que nunca me quiso ¿Por qué me importa tanto?"- pregunto agarrándose la cabeza

"porque era tu padre y tu lo querías, pase lo que pase un chico siempre va a querer aunque sea un poco a su padre, sin importar que siempre le va a importar"- le dijo Touko mientras el la envolvía en sus brazos

"pero es que la verdad me siento mal en desperdiciar mis lagrimas por alguien que nunca valió la pena"- confeso el chico con algunas lagrimas

Ella podía verlo, N estaba roto por dentro creyó que ya había superado lo de su padre hace tiempo pero sabia que en su interior N era un niño pequeño que amaba a su padre sin importar que y hacia lo posible por ganarse su cariño.

"tal vez si vale la pena"- le dijo ella sacando algo de su bolso-"toma, esto es para ti"- dijo entregándole algo envuelto, parecía ser un libro

"¿que es?"- pregunto N confundido

"no lo se, es lo único que tu padre tenia en su celda antes de suicidarse, alguien ahí dijo que tu debías tenerlo"- dijo ella antes de darle un beso en la mejilla

"no se si deba abrirlo"- insistió el

"bueno lo abras o no te daré un tiempo a solas, ire a hacer de comer"- dijo empezando a bajar las escaleras- "te veo adentro"

"si"- le respondió cuando la vio irse

N se quedo mirando por un rato lo que le dio Touko, no podía ni imaginar que era y mucho menos viniendo de su padre asi que decidió abrirlo

"debo estar loco"- dijo al momento de quitar el envoltorio

Era una especie de cuaderno escolar algo maltratado, N estaba impactado porque conocía perfectamente ese cuaderno, era su diario de cuando era niño, se preguntaba porque su padre lo tenia si el lo había guardado debajo de su colchon, pero por alguna razón decidió leerlo.

_14 de agosto de 1996_

_Hola, escribo este diario para guardar todos mis recuerdos ¿esta bien?,_

_Mi nombre es Natural Harmonia Gropius pero prefiero que me llamen N, Como sea te escribo porque hoy me vine a vivir con mi papi, El se llama Ghestis y bueno la verdad yo no lo conocía, yo vivía en el bosque con mis amigos pokemon desde que me acuerdo y creo que fue hace…..mmm…. ¡ya recordé! Hace 7 años o tal vez menos porque no recuerdo como llegue ahí, Un dia llego Ghestis y me dijo que era mi padre el me dijo que me perdí hace mucho y que por eso vivía ahí, me llevo con el y me dijo que debía educarme para ser el rey del equipo plasma que tiene como objetivo salvar a los pokemones, yo se hablar con los pokemon y dijo que era una enorme ventaja pero yo no soy el único que puede, dos niñas llamadas Anthea y Concordia también pueden hacerlo, ellas me dijeron que me cuidarían siempre, que me querían como un hermanito aunque apenas nos hemos conocido._

_Me siento muy feliz de pertenecer a una familia pero también extrañaré a mis amigos pokemon, creo que mañana le pediré permiso a papi para ir a visitarlos, Oye diario me debo ir, tengo que levantarme temprano mañana para tener mis primeras lecciones. ¡Adiós!_

N recordaba eso perfectamente y pensó que tan inocente era, fue tan fácil de engañar para luego sufrir un infierno y lo peor era que el pensaba que estaba bien. Decidió seguir leyendo y noto que la siguiente hoja tenia manchas de lagrimas, sabia muy bien porque era.

_15 de agosto de 1996_

_Hola diario, hoy estoy muy cansado porque me hicieron trabajar desde temprano, tuve lecciones de matemáticas, ciencias historias y bla bla bla, la verdad eso fue muy aburrido al menos pude jugar un rato con mis juguetes aunque estuve solo todo el día, nadie quiso venir a jugar conmigo y Anthea y Concordia estaban muy ocupadas ya que también tenían lecciones. Le pregunte a mi papi si podía jugar conmigo pero el me dijo que no y después le pregunte si podía salir un ratito pero después…. Después el me dio una cachetada, perdón diario estoy manchando tus hojas con mis lagrimas, dijo que tenia mejores cosas que hacer que no debía perder el tiempo, creo que mañana terminare antes todos mis deberes para que me deje salir mañana._

N recordaba todo, recordó ese dia y la bofetada que le dio su padre, sintió ganas de llorar pero decidió que se quedaría leyendo ese diario aunque le tomara todo el dia, ya podía escuchar a Touko regañándolo por no ir a dormir.

_16 de agosto de 1996_

_Hoy es el día mas triste de mi vida, después de terminar mis clases escape por la ventana y fui un rato afuera, encontré una ciudad con muchas personas, la verdad nunca había visto tanta gente en mi vida, también encontré a unos pequeños deerlings llorando, me dijeron que su entrenador los abandono ¿Cómo puede hacer alguien algo asi?, platique con ellos un rato hasta que me di cuenta de que todos me miraban raro, decían: ese niño puede hablar con esas bestias, ese niño no es humano es un monstruo y muchas cosas horribles que me hicieron llorar, los humanos son malos, no quiero volver a ir ahí nunca mas, ya me quedo claro lo que me dijo papi, los humanos y los pokemon deben vivir separados, este mundo es gris y malo no quiero que los pokemones sufran asi que hare lo posible por volverme el rey de el equipo plasma, mejor me voy porque creo que se dieron cuenta de que me escape y podrían castigarme._

"no debi hacer caso"- se murmuro asi mismo el chico

Vio como la siguiente hoja estaba manchada no solo de lagrimas, estaba llena de sangre también, sintió un pequeño escalofrió pero decidió controlarse para leer lo siguiente

_17 de agosto de 1996_

_Hola diario, estoy muy triste hoy ¿recuerdas que me escape ayer?, estuve rogando para que nadie se diera cuenta pero por desgracia todos sabían también papi y como fui malo y rompí una regla muy importante mi papi me golpeo, me golpeo tan fuerte que si supieras cuanto me duele hasta respirar… me empezó a azotar con un cinturón y despues me dejo ahí herido en mi cuarto sangrando, me dijo que como castigo limpiare todo el castillo por tiempo indefinido, realmente fui muy malo asi que debo aceptar las consecuencias…. Trate de disculparme pero me sentía tan mal que me desmalle._

_Cuando desperté Anthea y Concordia estaban ahí y me curaron mis heridas, me consolaron porque estuve llorando mucho tiempo, me sentía tan mal pero ellas me consolaron cantándome una muy bonita canción, sabes esa ya la había escuchado antes pero no se donde….. bueno quizás solo es cosa mia. Me debo ir mañana tengo mucho trabajo._

N recordó con cariño a Anthea y Concordia ellas siempre lo cuidaron ellas eran su familia, eran como sus hermanas siempre lo acompañaban cuando estaba solo y lo protegían a pesar de todo, también recordaba esa canción

"_Hace mucho tiempo en un pequeño puerto había una niña que no se podía mover, una historia existió en un gran océano, la leyenda de mil mares"-_ empezó a cantar-"_pide un deseo una nueva ilusión, escríbelo en un papel y dentro de un frasco avienta sin temor, el océano te lo hara realidad…"-_definitivamente le cantaría esa canción a su hijo o hija siempre

_Miercoles_

_Estoy muerto de cansancio, tuve que limpiar este enorme castillo de arriba abajo, bueno no todo mientras limpiaba las escaleras se reabrieron mis heridas y me desmaye, mis hermanas (Anthea y Concordia) me llevaron a descansar y terminaron lo que me faltaba diciendo que yo lo había hecho de verdad no se como agradecerles, las quiero mucho son como una mami bueno 2 mamis, me pregunto ¿Qué habrá pasado con mi mamá?, la verdad diario últimamente he estado soñando con una hermosa mujer de ojos azules y cabello rubio me pregunto si esa es mi madre, mañana le preguntare a papi que le paso._

N se sintió mal por leer eso ultimo ya que recordaba que paso después

**Flashback**

"papi, ¿Qué paso con mi mami?"- pregunto el pequeño

"vete a tu cuarto"- le respondió sin mirarlo

El niño se sintió triste después de eso pero aun tenia una ultima pregunta

"papi ¿tu me quieres?"- pregunto con los ojos llorosos

El hombre lo miro por un momento y despues solo suspiro

"no puedo contestar eso ahora"- dijo haciendo que el niño se quedara ahí llorando

**Fin del flashback**

_Jueves_

_Hoy le pregunte a papi sobre mi mamá pero el no me respondió nada, despues le pregunte si me quería y no me contesto nada tampoco, creo que ya no me quiere, debo seguir esforzándome por ganarme su cariño, quiero que el me vuelva a querer de nuevo, se que fui malo y por mi culpa ya no me quiere pero me ganare su amor, ya lo vera sere un gran rey._

"que estúpido fui"- se murmuro a si mismo

_Lunes_

_Hoy estuve rogándole a mi padre poder tener un amigo y lo que me dijo el fue que era un completo malagradecido, tal vez si lo fui pero es que a pesar de tener a mis hermanas me siento muy solo la mayoría del tiempo._

_No se porque pero segui insistiéndole hasta que me golpeo en el estomago, por dios me dolio tanto como no tienes idea, todavía siento ese dolor tan profundo….. debo irme no puedo seguir escribiendo ya que se me esta yendo el aire._

_Miercoles_

_Hola, perdón por no escribirte pero apenas tengo tiempo libre ah y ¿sabes que? Ya tengo 8 años, mis juguetes me fueron_ _arrebatados y remplazados por libros y cosas aburridas, mi padre dice que ya no soy un niño pequeño y que debo dejar los juguetes y concentrarme en estudiar, no quise contradecir a papá asi que acepte si rechistar pero extrañaré jugar….. ¡despierta! Eso no importa, lo que me importa es ser rey del equipo plasma y ganarme el amor de mi padre, no quiero decepcionarlo._

_Ay casi se me olvida ¿recuerdas que le había pedido un amigo a papá?, el me trajo a mi habitación a un pequeño zorua, el me dijo que era maltratado por su entrenador, le dije que si quería ser libre pero el me contesto que no, que yo le agradaba y que quería ser mi amigo….. mi padre me dijo que zorua era mi regalo de cumpleaños, que zorua seria mi amigo la verdad esto es lo mas lindo que mi padre ha hecho por mi, estoy muy feliz._

N sonrio tímidamente recordando a su amigo y compañero zorua que bueno ahora era un zoroark, fue lo único bueno que hizo su padre por el.

Su sonrisa se borro al ver la última pagina, que estaba empapada de lagrimas y sangre

_Diario tendre que dejar de escribirte porque estoy realmente triste, ¡mi padre me odia!, me odia me odia ¡me odia!, le pregunte sobre mamá otra vez pero le fui insistente esta vez y me dijo que mi madre murió cuando yo naci, que yo le arrebate la vida, dijo que murió odiando a este mundo y odiándome a mi porque yo fui quien la mato, yo fui un accidente, desearía no haber nacido para que mi mami estuviera aquí conmigo. Pero lo peor fue cuando le pregunte a mi padre si el me quería y me fue sincero diciéndome que no, llore tanto a pesar de que me dijo que no lo hiciera ya que los reyes no lloran, me empezó a golpear incluso peor que aquella vez que me castigo, me pegaba con tanta fuerza gritándome ¡deja de llorar! ¡deja de ser un cobarde maldito mocoso!, me siguió golpeando hasta que me desmaye._

_Cuando desperté Anthea y Concordia me dijeron que debería marcharme, que debería escapar y vivir lejos de ahí, que aunque debía ser el rey del equipo plasma no debería aguantar el maltrato de mi padre, yo se que soy un tonto ya que les dije que no, el es la única familia que me queda y quiero estar cerca de el, se que cambiara y que me volverá a querer algun dia….. se que lo hara._

N empezó a llorar recordando eso, los años siguientes no fueron tan diferentes al menos hasta que cumplió 16 y lo dejo hacer su viaje. Sintio que era un idiota por haber creido que alguien como Ghestis podría cambiar, por haber creido que su padre realmente lo podría llegar a querer. Tambien recordó la única vez que el visito a su padre en prisión

**Flashback**

"hola"- le dijo el muchacho a su padre quien le estaba dando la espalda

"¿a que debo tu visita? Su majestad"- le pregunto este secamente

"solo quería decirte que vas a ser abuelo y que juro por mi vida que sere mejor padre de lo que tu fuiste, voy a amar a mi hijo o hija y no dejare que nadie en especial alguien como tu le haga daño"- dijo N con mucho valor

"¿eso es todo?"- le pregunto Ghestis sin tomarle importancia

"no, quería preguntarte algo"- dijo acercándosele - "dime la verdad ¿Qué le paso a mi madre?- le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos

"ya te dije, tu madre te odiaba y murió por tu culpa"- le respondió el

"¡no me vengas con esas tonterías! ¡mi madre me amaba y desapareció cuando cumplí 3 años! Me lo dijeron mis hermanas asi que dime ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?... ¿esta viva o muerta? ¿Dónde esta?"- le pregunto enojado

"si de verdad quieres saber tu madre era tan amable y tonta como tu, se negó a entregarte cuando se lo pedí, después intento escapar pero no tomo mucho tiempo hasta que la encontré…la asesine con mis propias manos, despues te deje en el bosque para que aprendieras a hablar con los pokemones, todo mi plan había salido bien hasta que aparecieron esos amigos tuyos en especial esa entrenadora, lo arruino todo"- le dijo dejando en shock a su hijo

"e-eres…. ¡eres un monstruo! ¡por tu culpa perdi a mi madre!"- dijo explotando de rabia- "¡no quiero volver a saber nada de ti! ¡¿para que me querías si solo me hiciste vivir en el infierno?!, por mi puedes pudrirte en esta celda y no salir de aquí nunca"- dijo yéndose lo mas rápido posible

**Fin del flashback**

Siguio llorando almenos hasta que se dio cuenta que había algo mas escrito, el no recordaba haber escrito mas, Cuando se fijo vio que esa no era su letra

_Se que un lo lamento no funcionara para todo lo que te he hecho, tu solo querías una familia y yo te arrebate todo, se muy bien que no cometerás mis errores, se que serás un gran padre. _

_Natural, solo quiero que sepas que… siempre te quise aunque haya estado demasiado ciego para demostrarlo….adiós y suerte._

Las lagrimas de N se volvieron mas grandes en ese momento, aun muerto su padre seguía torturándolo asi diciéndole que si lo quería, no lograba entender aunque pensaba que era mejor no hacerlo.

Horas después Touko fue a busca lo encontró en un risco lanzando piedras al mar.

"te gusta venir aquí ¿verdad?"- le pregunto la chica a su esposo

"si, en un lugar asi me encontró mi padre"-contesto el dejando de lanzar piedras y tornando su atención a ella

"N, leí el mensaje de tu padre y… lo lamento enserio"- dijo dándole un abrazo

"esta bien la verdad prefiero no entender sus razones para odiarme siempre y luego decir que me quería… la verdad ya no importa"- dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo

"se como hacerte sentir mejor"- dijo Touko separandose

"¿enserio? ¿Cómo?"-

"¿quieres mandarle un mensaje?"- le pregunto ella

"si, pero ¿Cómo lo hago?"- pregunto el confundido

"tu escríbelo y después me lo das"- le dijo riendo un poco

"ok"

N saco una hoja de papel y comenzó a escribir algo en ella, era corto, la verdad no tenia mucho que decirle. Despues se lo dio a Touko y ella lo puso en una botella para que juntos lo arrojaran al mar.

Ambos miraron la botella desaparecer en el mar y por alguna razón N se sintió mucho mejor.

"¿Qué decía el mensaje?"- pregunto Touko

"el mensaje decía: _Hola papá…. Te perdono_"

Fin


End file.
